The present invention relates to a sliver feeding and opening device for an open-end spinning machine.
The sliver feeding and opening device of an open-end spinning machine typically includes an opening roller rotatably disposed within a generally cylindrical chamber for combing incoming sliver to effect separation and parallel orienting of individual sliver fibers. The generally cylindrical chamber is formed in a housing which also includes an intake opening for the intaking of sliver therethrough and, at a location circumferentially spaced from the intake opening with respect to the generally cylindrical chamber, an outlet opening for the discharge of separated and generally parallel oriented sliver fibers. Due to the relatively high rate of rotation of the opening roller, a stream of air is created which revolves concentric with the opening roller within the region between the outer circumference of the opening roller and the inner wall of the generally cylindrical chamber.
The revolving stream of air can create operational problems in that it can prevent the incoming sliver from being presented at a preferred orientation relative to the opening roller for combing thereby. Specifically, it is generally preferable that the fibers of the incoming sliver be presented generally in a radial orientation with respect to the opening roller upon entering the housing through the intake opening. However, the revolving stream of air tends to disrupt the orderly feeding of the sliver to the opening roller through the intake opening by displacing some of the incoming sliver fibers in orientations displaced from the preferred radial orientation, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the opening roller in combing the sliver fibers. The revolving stream of air additionally disrupts the sliver opening and feeding operation in that it entrains some of the sliver fibers, carries these fibers upstream beyond the outlet opening and causes the fibers to collide with incoming sliver fibers in the vicinity of the intake opening.
Accordingly, the need exists for a sliver opening and feeding device which minimizes the negative action of the revolving stream of air on the sliver feeding and opening operation.